Tears Of The Heart
by GuardianSaint
Summary: After the union of the Pridelanders and Outsiders, everyone thought they would live in peace and unity. That is, minus Princess Kiara's younger half sister. When the youngest daughter of King Simba gets jelaous, everything Kiara worked for gets thrown off balance. But what happens when someone thought to dead gets their paws on the Pridelands weakest link?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this story is for Every Wolf Has It's Howl. They had asked me to help out and this is what I came up with, now without further ado here's Tears Of The Heart. Please remember to leave a review, thank you.**

She watched with bright orange eyes that she inherited from her father, as her sister nuzzle the former outsider lovingly. Their father sat by his mate and queen, who she might add doesn't like her. The reason why, she's not the queen's biological daughter. Her mother Elena was a rogue living poorly, she would of died from starvation if her father didn't accept her plus to make matters worse, she was in heat. That's how she was conceived, not because her father was being a male but as king he had a duty to his pride. So since her mother was apart his pride, he made right by her and mated with her to end her heated torture. Now she had to watch as her older half sister walk behind the king and queen towards the peak of pride rock. Her father roared than her sister roared than all four roared in unison. The pride roared in reply as the animals cheered. She pinned her round ears back as she felt a bit left out, unwanted, unloved. She always knew that Kiara was the favorite of their father's affections.

"Furaha..."

She turned to see a tannish brown lioness, her mother, walking over with concern filled brown eyes.

"You been quiet, are you alright?"

The pale beige cub that was only eleven months old, heading into her teens nodded even though she wasn't the bit fine. How could she be when she felt like outcast in her own home. Furaha sighed, she didn't need to stress anyone with her problems. So she turned and headed towards the rocky slope, she needed to be alone. Even though she feels that she's always alone.

/

The stars shined brightly across the night sky. Surrounded by tall grass was a nice size den, inside was the Pridelands' future queen and her new mate. The golden orange purred as the dark brown lion nuzzled and licked her neck. This went on for a few minutes before the young male pulled back with loving smile.

"I can't believe this is happening."

The princess giggled before licking her mate's cheek. "Web believe. We're finally together and we can live in peace and harmony. Together as one."

The young lion wanted to protest, yes the her father who happens to the king accepted him but what about the rest. Mainly his mate's younger half sister. She seems to be alright with him but he sees the why the pale beige cub looks at his mate. He and the former outsiders has been here for exactly a month and Simba has been giving Kiara and him lessons in ruling. To hopefully prevent history from repeating it's self. A soft nuzzle into his darker brown mane brought him out of his agonizing thoughts.

"How about we forget the pride for tonight and just worry about us." the golden orange lioness smiled with a suggestive purr.

How can he object to that? With a deep breath he got up and circled the slightly younger lioness before he ended the night by making the future queen his official mate.

 **Author's Note: Every Wolf Has It's Howl, what did you think? More of Furaha will come in the next chapter, just had to build the story up.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Every Wolf Has It's Howl; Alright, I'm glad you liked it.**

 **SLSNOUATTLKFAN; I'm glad you're interested, keep reading to find out.**

 **TMNTMentlistTLK lover; Thanks, I appreciate the review.**

The sun had just finished descending into the bright blue sky. The animals, from the crawling ant to the mighty elephant were beginning their day like any other. Simba was sitting at the peak, waiting for his majordomo. Also he took this time to think, his oldest daughter and heiress had just became mates with his former enemy's son yesterday. So soon he will have to step down, but what of his other daughter, Furaha? She's not a teen yet but he wants the best for her. The sound of flapping wings caused the golden king to look up and see the dark blue hornbill.

The small bird landed with a bow, "Morning report, sire." after seeing the king dip his head he continued, "Everything is fine sire. Peaceful as it should be."

Simba nodded and sighed in contempt. "Anything else, Zazu?"

Zazu raised up and nodded, "Yes, King Kazium's son, Prince Jahi is at the watering hole. He wish to speak with you."

Simba was curious as to what the prince wanted. A yawn caused the golden lion to look towards the cave entrance to see Furaha. That is when a idea went off. He dismissed Zazu before focusing on his daughter, "Morning Furaha."

The pale beige cub stretched her growing body, she was a foot shorter than her sister, but she wasn't a teen. She looked at her father, "Morning father."

Simba looked out into the plains before turning his orange eyes on his daughter. "Care to join me?"

Furaha thought about it and realized that she didn't have anything better to do. So relentlessly she followed her father down the rocky slope. The animals bowed to her and her father, but she knows it was just to the king. After all, she's not officially a princess. She didn't have a special presentation where all the animals come to see her, unlike Kiara. No, no one could be as special as her darling big sister.

"Your highness..."

An unfamiliar voice caused the pale beige princess to look up and realize that she was at the watering hole and that there was a strikingly handsome young lion sitting by the water. He was ripped with muscles under his creamy beige fur, his ginger brown mane tossed lightly in the gentle breeze.

"Prince Jahi, what pleasure do I owe of your visit?"

Furaha was confused, her father knew the young lion before them. But she thought that the Pridelands stayed away from other kingdoms. Her thoughts were interrupted by her father calling her name, she moved her orange eyes to the golden lion.

"Furaha, please let Nala know we have a guest."

Furaha looked at the visiting prince before looking back at her father and nodded before running off towards the hunting grounds. Simba watched his daughter go, waiting to make sure she's out of hearing range. When he knew that Furaha was gone he turned his attention to the young lion that was still at the watering hole.

"Tell me the real reason you're."

The creamy beige lion sighed, "My father has lionesses that are mate or queen material. I come asking for your daughter's paw."

Simba shook his head as soon as the West Land prince finished. "Furaha is not even a teen yet and I hardly thought she will go for this."

Jahi bowed as his golden- hazel eyes stayed on the king of the Pridelands. "Please, give me time to win her heart?"

Simba frowned before sighing. "Half of year."

Jahi nodded before standing and following the king to the famous pride rock, not aware of a pair electric blue eyes were watching.

/

"Viztani!" growled a rich brown lioness, her dark green eyes full of annoyance that is running through her body as she entered a den.

A dark tanned lioness glowered, her electric blue eyes narrowed at the older lioness, "How many times do I have to tell you, Raina, my name's Vitani!" after taking deep breaths she sighed. "Now big sister, what can I do for you?"

Raina growled baring her sharp, white fangs. "Where's your brat,Vitani!?"

Vitani just rolled her eyes before looking towards the entrance of the den, her half sister could be such a drama queen. "Welcome back, Zakia. What did you find?"

A almost teen light golden lion with a dark brown strip of fur running up his neck, walked in the den after catching his breath. "While you were away, King Kazium's son came and asked for Furaha's paw."

Raina roared, her teeth were bared and drool dripped from her mother. "What the hell was Kazium thinking! Gah, now I got to visit the old bastard!"

Vitani smiled amused at the older lioness' anger. "Well he trust you and only you. Besides, you get to check on our prisoners."

Raina snarled before stalking out of the den, but not before hearing her sister's dark laughter.


End file.
